Question or Answer ?
by L. Diaz
Summary: Limaratus tahun yang lalu kupikir aku sudah mati. Duaratus tahun lalu ternyata aku bangun lagi. Bukan, bukan sebagai mayat hidup. Tepatnya memang masih hidup. Dan anehnya aku tidak pernah menua sejak saat itu./Sakura, siapa dia?/Dia mirip sekali dengan Menma/ aku membencimu/ bukan itu yang kutanyakan/ aku mencintaimu/ apa itu sebuah jawaban?/MenmaSakuNaru/Warn inside/


.

.

.

Limaratus tahun yang lalu kupikir aku sudah mati. Duaratus tahun lalu ternyata aku bangun lagi. Bukan, bukan sebagai mayat hidup. Tepatnya memang masih hidup. Dan anehnya aku tidak pernah menua sejak saat itu. Ragaku masih sama seperti ketika terakhir kali aku dibunuh, seperti pemuda berumur 23 tahun. Aku kehilangan sebagian ingatanku, untuk itulah aku tetap hidup, untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku. Duapuluh tahun belakangan kepalaku sering terasa pusing, mungkin saja ajalku sudah dekat. Dan beberapa minggu yang lalu aku melihat pemberitaan di media massa, seseorang yang sangat mirip denganku menghiasi headline di berbagai majalah fashion kenamaan. Aku penasaran. Wajah kami benar benar mirip, hanya berbeda warna dan model rambut, oh ada lagi, sifat kami seperti berbeda 180 derajat. Dia murah senyum, dan aku... ah entahlah, aku jarang sekali ternyum. Tidak, aku memang tak suka tersenyum. Dan yang lebih membuatku sangat penasaran adalah kenyataan bahwa orang orang disekitanya mengingatkanku pada orang orang di masa laluku.

.

.

.

**Warning**

OOC, semi AU,typo dan kekurangan lain yang menyertai

DLDR

**Disclaimer**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

**Question or Answer ?**

L. Diaz

.

.

"Kalian berdua! hentikan..."

Apa ini akhirnya...Sial... aku tidak bisa berhenti...

.

"Aku menyukai gadis bernama Sakura. Kurasa ini seperti cinta sepihak. Dia menyukai pria lain, Tapi aku takkan menyerah. Tak ada yang membuatku bahagia kecuali ia memilihku suatu saat nanti. Tapi... asalkan ia bahagia, itu sudah cukup bagiku."

.

Crash

.

.

**Lima ratus tahun yang lalu kupikir hidupku sudah berakhir..**

.

"Kurasa aku menyukaimu Na- Naruto k-kun."

"Apa kau bercanda? Umurnya bahkan berkali kali lipat dari umur kakekmu. Dasar bocah tengik."

.

"Itachi aku butuh bantuanmu."

'

"Apa dia istriku?"

"Nona, dia hanya bercanda... ha...haha."

.

**Aku kehilangan sebagian ingatanku, untuk itu aku tetap bertahan hidup..**

.

"Sakura awas!"

"Hey Menma, sekali kali kau juga harus memikirkan nyawamu sendiri baka! Benar benar merepotkan."

Aku akan selalu menjagamu Sakura-chan, itu janji seumur hidupku...

.

d'javu

.

**Banyak hal yang telah berubah, juga hal hal yang tak pernah bisa diubah**

"Namanya Namikaze Menma, vokalis band terkenal, tampan, dan sedikit ceroboh, tidak. Maksudku dia idiot."

Tingkahnya sama sekali tak mirip denganmu

.

"Sasuke kun, apa kau tahu pria bernama Naruto itu? Kenapa ia kelihatan sangat membenciku?"

**...Dari awal kita terlalu bodoh untuk mengakuinya**

.

"Siapa dia?! Ibuku tak pernah bilang aku punya saudara kembar."

.

"Ada gadis lain yang lebih mencintaimu. Apa kau buta hah?"

"Sakura bahkan tak pernah melihatmu."

.

"Kalau kau menungguku menyerah pada Sakura, Maaf saja, mungkin kau akan menungguku selamanya."

.

.

.

.

Hey Naruto, apa itu jawaban?

.

.

.

Tbc

Hahahahaha#ketawanista#dibekep

Okee, ini fanfic pertama saya, iya, pertama -_- #komiknyaudahtamatwoy#telat

Sebenernya udah pengen nulis dari dulu, cuman karena kemampuan nulis saya yang menyedihkan(ngaku) saya ngga tega buat publish fanfic. Tapi saya tetep aja nekat(apaancoba). Jujur fanfic ini sebagai penyaluran atas rasa kecewa saya pada ending Naruto. Saya ini Tim 7 centrik terutama Naruto, dan saya ngga rela aja di ending Naruto malah dibully seolah dia chara yang br*ngs*k, dengan bilang cintanya ke Sakura Cuma sebatas persaingan ma Sasuke. 15 taon dia boongin orang orang dan bokapnya kalo dia cinta Sakura, dan nyatanya cuma buat saingan? Kalo gini jadi kasian ma Saku juga, kaya ngga ada yg tulus suka ma dia TT#nangislagi#ditendang

Abis itu masih kalah lagi ma Sasuke -_-, tetep aja g bisa dapetin Saku TT#pelukNaru. apalagiini TT#pundung (malah curhat)

Oke, yang diatas masih triller, dah tau kan fokus ceritanya ke siapa? Hahaha

Yoo, daripada author banyak omong, r n r please ^^

Salam damai,

L


End file.
